bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:(boss)
Isaac's dad It seems that this could be Issac's dead dad, just a thought. 08:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Maverick I think it's more likely that it's Isaac. In the twelfth ending, after Isaac looks in the mirror but sees himself as sinful, he thoughtfully looks toward the chest in the room as if contemplating his next course of action. As Edmund confirmed here, the twelfth ending comes before the eleventh ending in which Isaac locks himself into the chest. It is entirely possible that Isaac felt so corrupt that he locked himself inside, which relate to both his fears of suffocation inside said treasure chest and the tenth ending in which he actually finds ??? inside. To Isaac, his suffocation could be seen as necessary to cleanse himself of sin, which reflects Isaac (boss)'s transitions from being small, weeping, afraid, to being awestruck, to finally his enlightened, blissful, and ultimately most powerful state throughout the course of the battle. When ??? (Boss) is unlocked, he is no longer gritting his teeth or frowning in horror like when you play the character, but instead shows the same positive emotion as Isaac (boss), and I believe that carried onto ???'s features for a reason. Contumeliorus 09:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I think that Isaac's dream does not reflect a fear of being locked in a chest, but is, like the other dreams, a memory of him being locked in the chest, which it is later reveled is beacuase he locked himself in their, although I can not confirm, I belive that this animation, like the ones for eve, and maggy's wigs, only show up after ??? is unlocked. I also think it is worth noting that when Isaac saw himself as corrupt, he was still waiting for his mother to come and kill him, and thus 'bound' himself to the confines of the chest, perhaps fearing that he would lose his conviction, also, chests arn't offten airtight, so it is doubtful he would have sufficated in one, but this raises a good queston, if isaac's mother killed him, why would ??? not have any visiable wounds? Perhaps his mother was not able to follow through, and ran away, 'failing' the 'test' she was given. On a related note, although ??? may be Isaac's spirit, I do not think he is at rest, if he was at rest, and he would not be here, he would not have to go through this purgatory/hell, many lore surronding ghosts paints them as either souls so hannes as to be denied acces to heven, hell, or any other means of peace, or spirits that refuse to move on, perhaps Isaac still does not feel pure, even after his death, or purhaps this is a punishment for his mothers 'failing', and he in yet another way condemend by the actions of others 07:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Triachnid vs. ??? Currently, the main page says that "Edmund Mcmillen has confirmed that Triachnid is the intended final boss, and that ??? was a bug." However, since there were two questions asked in the linked Formspring question (Was ??? a glitch, or was the true final boss always meant to be ???), I think Edmund's answer ("in a way, yes") could be responding in the positive to either one. It's hard to know how to apply the information that follows since we don't know exactly who he was referring to as the bonus, Triachnid or ???. I believe the reader could still argue both ways as to whether or not Triachnid is meant to be the the true final boss given that information, so since there's some ambiguity surrounding his reply and there are still two ways of interpreting it, could we revert the changes back a bit and keep the information stating the two differing interpretations of Edmund's response? -Contumeliorus 04:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually, in the question, he asks if the boss that appeared after the polaroid was a glitch, not is, implying that he was referring to the boss before the patch, Triachnid. So I believe that yes, ??? is the intended final boss. 07:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Taimake Yes, I agree with you. Personal opinions aside, however, I think the fact that it was changed to its current text saying that ??? is a bug, not Triachnid, is sort of a testament to how people could view it either way. I think it wouldn't do any harm to revert the description back to showing both sides instead of writing that Triachnid/??? is definitely, absolutely the intended final boss. What do you all think? -Contumeliorus : What I read from Edmund's Formspring is that ??? was intended to be a sort of "Bonus" boss that was removed for time and that Triachnid is the "True Final boss". I feel this way because Triachnid, or "Daddy Long Legs" as the title card currently shows, can relate to Isaac's father. The fact that this is also in the Cathedral seems to fit this more. Having ??? as the boss seems to throw that possible reference out of the window for the sake of referencing a series of dress up Flash games Edmund made that have already been referenced by having him as a playable character. : In addition, Edmund was asked is the Blue Baby the intended final boss. "In a way... Yes" was his response. "In a way". He then goes on to say they wanted to add a bonus - bonus boss perhaps. : Final boss, "In a way" in the sense of "Bonus boss". Surely if ??? was indeed the dead certain intended then Edmund would have just said "Yes", without mentioning "In a way" or "Bonus boss"es? : If ??? is indeed the intended final boss then for this I will have to question Edmund's design decision here as ??? can't possible relate to anything whereas Triachnid can, in my mind at least. I hope this makes sense? FrazerJC 14:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, there has been speculation about ??? being isaac after he trapped himself in the chest. Which raises more questions, but yea. Also, in terms of cut content, it makes a lot more sense for daddy long legs to be last minute cut content than it would be ???, since the ??? boss is, I believe, just a re-skin of isaac? I could be wrong about all this, and it's just speculation, but that's just my opinion! : 17:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Taimake :3 to Doomspeak If I wasn't half the man I was I'd kiss ya. ---Steven In my opinion, this final boss is very disappointing. -ZangiefB 17:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You are Dead, not big suprise. Could we say ??? is technially the 'alternate' form of Isaac? Like with Gemini and Steven? They are almost indiffernet, with the same boss battle music and almost the same attacks. (excluding the flies and flying homing tears). Everything in WoTL is 'dead'. Chub, Gemini, even Isaac. :c -Faw What about pin or Grudy Jr? Certainly not dead. But yeah, ??? IS an alternate form of Isaac. Doomspeaker Talk 22:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Graphical Glitch Well. Who's not to say it's about some story related plot about Isaac being alive or parc like such. ^^ Fawful IV esq. a.k.a Faw (talk) 21:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cause alternates (Conquest and War or Scolex and Pin) all have some kind of graphical problem with switching graphics one or another way. Also ??? had Isaac's head for quite a while (at least in my game) until patched out. Saying this is intentional goes toe on toe with the "Isaac's starting health represents his acceptance of the different characters"-theory. Remember the guy who claimed that triachnid represented the holy trinity and startet freaking out when told otherwise? Was a troll or a loose screw. TLDNR; Don't overinterpret such simple stuff. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 11:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah makes sense, guess I was just too hopeful on more plotline, something about making ?? alive again or somethin'. This game has less more plot than my life. :C Fawful IV esq. a.k.a Faw (talk) 15:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC)